Fading Fast
by Zephyr169
Summary: A girl. The group is shocked to see her in the box but there is another fact they failed to act quickly on. She is injured. Please let me know what you think. First maze runner fic. I. Obsessed with the series both books and movies right now lol.


A loud scraping woke me from my slumber. I opened my eyes to darkness. I couldn't move and the world remained black as the scraping continued drilling holes in my head. Heart pounding in time with my head I squeeze my eyes shut as wave after wave of pain assaulted my body. I couldn't breath, everything hurt. The scraping stopped suddenly as did the feeling of assent and I jerked along with the metal floor I lay on, pain stabbing my body and mind even more. I lay there willing myself unconscious just so I wouldn't feel this dreadful agony. I was denied and everything got worse. A mechanical whirring sounded grating against my ears and the ceiling opened up letting in blinding light that struck me with such force I almost cried out if not for my destroyed vocal chords. I lay there in the corner eyes squeezed shut against the offending light and the loud sounds of voices that traveled down to my prone form. The floor rocked a bit as a thump sounded.

Someone had jumped in here with me.

My eyes shot open and found those of a scrawny blond. His eyes were wide and fearful and he turned around and climbed out not bothering to use the rope. The chorus of voices rose in volume and I blocked out as much as I could. The pounding in my head increased. Everything became muted and warm. I was detached from my pain filled body and I was too thankful for the lack of pain to wonder what that meant. I watched as the blond jumped back in followed by another boy with darker and in some spots graying hair. He approached me rapidly and I snapped out of my floating state. The pain hit me like a wall and I tried to make some noise to expel some discomfort but was met with a wet gurgling sound coming from my body. I could taste blood as well as feel it dribbling down my lips. The dark haired boy reached for me and I snapped. Pain meant nothing as I leaped from my spot on the floor to the wall behind me and climbed up with remarkable speed. I reached the top and saw the gathering boys rush back with wide eyes, I then turned and sprinted from the large group of boys. I ran till I reached a large opening in the giant concrete walls and then down the corridors. Finally the rush of adrenaline was gone and I was acutely of how much damage I had just caused my body. I stumbled and fell face flat on the hard floor just inches from some ivy. I curled up and tried to steady my rapid and small breaths. It got harder to breath with each passing second and more blood filled my mouth. I turned my head and spat it out on the floor staining the stone a deep red. That's when I heard the voices. I groaned from both pain and irritation. If I was going to die I wanted to do it alone and away from the strangers who put me in that dreadful box.

"I'll check over here, you go that way."

I heard a British accent say and the running steps came closer. I struggled to crawl a little farther. I was so close to the ivy and I was sure I could hide myself enough in it. I was halfway there when I heard a gasp.

Damnit. 

The footsteps which had abruptly stopped now sounded loud and rapid as they approached me. The figure belonging to the feet which carried him here belt down and hesitated. I flicked my eyes open and glared at the blond. He reached out and gently rolled me onto my back and helped me sit up against the wall. My vision swam with the movement and I was almost welcomed into unconsciousness but was sadly banned from entering the sweet realm of bliss. He set both his hands on my ears and then yelled. I managed a small smile at the consideration even though it didn't help all that much.

"Clint! Jeff! She's down here, Help!"

I rolled my eyes. No way they could patch me up. I felt like everything was broken. It got harder to breath. My shallow gasping breaths gurgling and raspy. I turned my head in the boys hands and spat another large glob of blood on the floor. His eyes filled with panic and I smirked.

"T . . The. . . There is. . . . No . . Way I c. . . Can li . . . Live . . . Thr. . . . ough . . . This."

Each word took so much energy out of my already spent body but yet sleep alluded me in favor of letting me suffer.

"Hey hey hey, hang on there okay? We'll get some help and patch you back up no problem. Don't give up, I won't let you."

He seemed scared. I almost laughed. Why would he be scared? I was the one dying not him. I saw a movement from the corridor and turned my head to follow the movements of two more boys running towards us. I sighed. They were really going to try huh? Great. Finally I felt my eyes roll in my head and the world go dark.

Newt's POV

I saw Clint and Jeff running full speed toward the girl and I. Finally, I breathed a sigh of relief and turned back to the brutally injured girl. Just in time to see her eyes roll and body go limp. My eyes widen. No, nonono they were so close.

"I said not to give up you bloody shank!"

I yelled and nothing happened. She didn't even flinch. Clint and Jeff arrived and one look at the massive amount of blood and her unresponsive body as I shook her made them stop.

"Newt, man, it's too late. I'm sorry."

They turned and started to walk away. I knew they were right. They could fix up some cuts and maybe a couple more serious wounds but no one had formal training in their field. There was no way they could save this girl. She had a punctured lung, slashes covering her as well as burns. She was covered in blood. I nodded slowly and stopped shaking her cooling form. Slowly I checked her pulse and finding none I hung my head. Yet another to die here in the glade. I picked up her broken and soaked body and followed the two med-jacks to the glade. I went all the way into the deadheads and set her body down on the cold ground. Then went and grabbed a shovel. After hours of silently digging the hole I placed her body inside and allowed a few tears to escape. We didn't even get to know her name before she left. It made my hatred of the creators grow that much more. They did this to her. They did this to us. And there wasn't anything we could do. With that depressing thought I picked up the shovel and began to cover the body.


End file.
